ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 3, After School, Abby and Fray
Abby is wandering through the area, enjoying the morning. "I like this" They mutter "It's calm." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:35 Fray steps out the front door in his trunks, looking actually calm. He looks in the direction of the sea and starts walking. Ken the Ken-Today at 20:36 Abby sees the dude walking out and mutters "Eh. Probably another idiot who wakes up early to bathe in freezing cold waters." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:38 Fray glances in the direction of the other person and raises an eyebrow. “You talking about me?” He asks. Ken the Ken-Today at 20:38 Abby gestures at the place. "There anyone else here?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:39 Fray shrugs. “Don’t know. You might be one of those crazy bastards with a lot going on up there.” He says this with a snicker while pointing to his head. Ken the Ken-Today at 20:41 "Great. Some fucking ableism. Just how I wanted to start out my fucking day." Abby mutters. "So, bastard, I'm assuming you're swimming? Or do you just casually walk around in shorts?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:42 Fray frowns. “The fuck is ableism?” He shakes his head. “No, I don’t give a shit. Yeah, I’m gonna go swim. Probably eat while I’m at it. That a problem?” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:43 "No. You need to watch your fucking language though. Might get punched. Likely by me." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:43 Fray just laughs. “Mine? You’re just as bad! Talk about a hypocrite. Shit, this place...”(edited) Ken the Ken-Today at 20:44 Abby starts to laugh. "Not that kind of language, Jackass. Jesus fuck, these people are uneducated." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:46 Fray shrugs. “Hard to learn shit when your locked in a room half your life and forced to kill the other half. I still taste the blood of all those people in my mouth.” He smiles and leans forward. “I wonder what yours taste like..?” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:48 "What kinda shit you on? Fucking hell, these people. If it didn't get me outta the streets, I might not have come here. So, what about you, Jackass. I'm gonna say chimera, fighting ring, parole." Abby's hands drift down towards their waist. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:50 Fray’s smile stays. “Exactly. So you’ll have to believe me when I say I’m not above showing you you’re fucking place on the food chain.” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:52 Abby just waits. Smiles a bit. "And where is that place, then?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:53 Fray stares at Abby for a moment. “A minnow. And that’s with me being pretty damn nice.” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:54 "And do minnows have teeth?" Abby's knife goes for Fray's leg. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:55 Fray dodges back with the grace of a skilled fighter. He doesn’t retaliate, though. Yet. “I wouldn’t know. They never have the guts to try a shark.” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:56 "So this would be the first one?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:59 Fray laughs. “And the most idiotic.” He walks forward until he’s staring down at Abby. He stands almost a head taller. “Minnows generally know that kinda shit gets em hurt.” He growls, showing his teeth. “Or worse.”(edited) Ken the Ken-Today at 20:59 Abby just stares. Looks relaxed. "I've dealt with worse than you before." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:00 Fray’s eyes narrow. “Sure you have. Why don’t you run along before you get yourself hurt, though. I got other shit I wanna do today.” Ken the Ken-Today at 21:01 "I'll let you make the first move." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:03 Fray shakes his head. “Don’t work like that, minnow. I promised not to start shit when I got here. Something I intend to stick with.” His eyes look Abby over. “But I’ll damn sure finish off anyone who does start shit.” Ken the Ken-Today at 21:04 Abby rolls their eyes. "How... noble of you. I do intend to start shit." They send a fist to his face. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:05 Fray doesn’t dodge or anything. Just let’s the regular human strength punch hit his brick-powered face. He doesn’t budge. Ken the Ken-Today at 21:06 Beams of light streak past. Not very strong ones, in terms of force, but bright. Right past Fray's eyes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:09 Fray shuts his eyes and curses. “Shit, you’re one of those types!” He blinks a few times and growls. “So you can flash your shit. Doesn’t help when you cant hurt me.” He spreads his arms out mockingly, asking Abby to try again. This time he’s prepared to shut his eyes.(edited) Ken the Ken-Today at 21:11 They don't take the bait. The streams of light come back, and now they're sharp. They move for Fray's chest. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:13 Fray takes the hit, grunting slightly, but otherwise looking fine. “You can’t even do anything right. My chest? My fucking chest? Not smart, minnow.” He rushes forward at inhuman speeds and ignores any damage hitting him. His chest is red and burnt, but not bleeding. Ken the Ken-Today at 21:14 A shield of light comes up. Fast. Giving Abby some time to draw their sais. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:16 Fray jumps and puts his full 235lbs of weight into a dropping stomp on Abby. Ken the Ken-Today at 21:18 Abby gets almost crushed. But their arm is safe. Right arm. They make a move for Fray's back. "You know what they say... us criminals are backstabbers." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:21 The knife enters frays back a little before he slams his elbow into Abby’s knife arm. Something cracks. “You done yet, minnow?” Ken the Ken-Today at 21:23 Abby grimaces. They let go of the knife and try to dig it farther in with their powers. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:24 Fray grunts and reaches back, grabbing the thing and ripping it out. He twitches when the blade burns but rams it into Abby’s broken arm. Ken the Ken-Today at 21:26 Abby grimaces more but doesn't cry out. "Newsflash: You're a dick. A smart dick, but a dick nonetheless." Notey the Paper-Today at 21:26 The door opens, to reveal Rowan, who sees the situation and calls out, "Hey! Stop!" Vines rip out of the ground and grab the two. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:27 Frays mouth was open and over Abby’s neck, his eyes look to the newcomer and the vines and he stops. He closes his mouth but doesn’t get off of Abby. Notey the Paper-Today at 21:28 Rowan: "We've been here for like, a day, chill out." Ken the Ken-Today at 21:28 "Hey! I was fighting this dick!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:29 Fray grunts. “Losing. Shut up, minnow. I almost went too far cause of your damn mouth.” He starts to get up, struggling with the vines but managing. Ken the Ken-Today at 21:34 Abby shrugs. Then notices how bad of an idea it is. "I may have been losing, but. Yeah. I lost that's all I got. See you in class, Jackass!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:35 Fray just grunts and stands in place. “Get that arm of yours fixed. I don’t want them yelling at me cause your an idiot.” He glances at Rowan and the points to the vines. “You mind?” Notey the Paper-Today at 21:36 Rowan nods, and lets the plants return to the ground. Ken the Ken-Today at 21:37 Abby pulls the dagger out of their arm. "Hey, Tree. Can you make a very straight stick?"(edited) Notey the Paper-Today at 21:38 Rowan nods, understanding what they meant, and waved them over, "Let me make you a sling, a plant sling."(edited) Ken the Ken-Today at 21:38 "Thanks." They walk over. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:38 Fray watches with a dull expression and turns to head towards the sea. Notey the Paper-Today at 21:39 Rowan quickly makes a make-shift sling using vines and sticks to help, "You should see Doc Venus soon." Ken the Ken-Today at 21:39 "Yeah. I'll go soon." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 21:42 Fray is further away now and shows no signs of stopping.